heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron (MCU)
Ultron was an artificial intelligence peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark from the decrypted code derived from the Infinity Stone located within Loki's Scepter, recreated by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner with the intent of protecting Earth from domestic and extraterrestrial threats. He made is only appearance in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Involvement Avengers: Age of Ultron The Ultron Program was a peacekeeping project developed by Iron Man and Hulk, with the intention to use it to control the Iron Legion drones. The project was nothing more than an idea, until Stark studied Loki's sceptre. Tony discovered some kind of artificial intelligence stored within said weapon, and convinced Banner to experiment on it the following days, and developed Ultron. One night when the Avengers were celebrating one of their victories against Hydra, Ultron finally awoke, confused by its state of existence. Even though J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to assist Ultron during its first moments of consciousness, the assimilation of all the information on the present world and humanity's history caused it to go haywire. Ultron attacked and seemingly destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S. before building itself a body using damaged parts of the Iron Legion. Ultron confronted the Avengers when their party was winding down, accusing them of preventing the world from achieving peace by not allowing it to evolve, declaring that for world peace, the Avengers had to be destroyed. Ultron proceeded to control numerous Iron Legion drones to attack the Avengers, one of which escaped with Loki's sceptre. Even though Ultron's body was destroyed, it used the Internet to escape. It was later revealed Ultron had also tried to use the Internet to access to nuclear launch codes, but J.A.R.V.I.S. was discretely preventing him from doing so. Baron Strucker abandoned base in Sokovia was taken over by Ultron, who built itself a new robot body and an army of duplicates. Ultron soon recruited Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to its cause, promising them to help them eliminate the Avengers. Ultron and its new allies acquired vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers tried to stop them, but most of them were overpowered by Wanda's mental manipulation. Iron Man tried to stop Ultron, and while he managed to destroy its body, the vibranium was no longer within reach. In South Korea, Ultron forced doctor Helen Cho to use her expertise with cellular regeneration, and her regeneration cradle, to build itself a new synthetic body using vibranium. When Ultron was in the middle of the process of transferring its mind into the new body with the help of the Mind Gem found in the sceptre, Wanda Maximoff was able to tap into its psyche and discover that Ultron was planning to destroy all of humankind, prompting her to cancel Dr. Cho's mind control. The scientist, released from her enslavement, then overrode the transfer, causing Ultron to lash out at her in return. Unable to complete the transfer expediently, and with the Maximoff twins having abandoned it, Ultron took the android body and fled. With the Avengers bearing down on Ultron's location once again, the evil A.I. attempted to evade them in a trailer along with the regeneration cradle and the dormant android body. The Avengers were able to distract Ultron long enough to secure the chamber and lose Ultron. Even without its new body, Ultron proceeded with its plan, and returned to Sokovia. Ultron created a set of machines powered by vibranium capable of raising a portion of the country from the ground, which would later be propelled against the Earth from a distance high enough to cause an extinction-level event. Before taking the fight to Ultron, the Avengers evacuated the airborne portion of Sokovia. The Vision, Ultron's body which had been recovered by the Avengers and had been reconfigured with J.A.R.V.I.S. in the mainframe, confronted Ultron and was able to cut it off from the Internet, preventing it from transferring its mind outside of itself and the drones it was controlling. The Avengers were able to protect the control device in the middle of the city, which could have led to Sokovia being rammed into the Earth. During the fight, Ultron's main body was heavily damaged, and most of its sentries were destroyed. Ultron's prime body reached the Avengers quinjet and used its firepower to attack the Hulk before flying off to harass other targets. It found one when Hawkeye rushed to rescue a boy, but before the quinjet's guns could find their target, Pietro shoved the Avenger and boy to safety, sacrificing himself in the process. The Hulk retaliated shortly thereafter, leaping into the Quinjet and hurling Ultron's prime body down to the streets below. Wanda Maximoff found the wrecked form of the robot in the wreckage of a bus, and tore out its core in a symbolic gesture to demonstrate how her own heart had been broken by the death of her brother. One of the last remaining Ultron units was able to activate the control device, but Iron Man and Thor were able to overcharge it, causing the destruction of the airborne portion of Sokovia before it could reach the ground. The final Ultron unit made it safely to ground level, but it was found and destroyed by the Vision. Killed Victims *Quicksilver (Caused) Killed By *Iron Man *Scarlet Witch *Captain America *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Quicksilver *Hulk *Thor *Vision Enemies *Iron Man *Thor *Captain America *Black Widow *Hulk *Maria Hill *Nick Fury *Hawkeye *Helen Cho *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Vision *Ulysses Klaue Appearances *Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Synthetics Category:Deceased Category:MCU Characters Category:Marvel Category:Villains Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron